Hiccup Haddock: DRAGON SLAYER: You are(not)free
by Margibee
Summary: Kept from the dangers of life since his mother's death, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock wishes nothing more than to prove himself to his father and gain the attention of his life long crush, Astrid. Tired of being called a useless a lamb, an escaped D.R.A.G.O.N from the institute grants him that golden ticket. Whether he wants to or not. AU


The Earth, so new and yet so ancient.

There was only darkness when it all began. Darkness and the debris of the remains of those who have yet to accept the world in such a way. Yet, there was always the sun, the moon and the wretched stars of the blank changing ocean in the sky. Protecting those who knew why it could never be accepted.

The ocean skies loved to reveal so much too. Looking down without a word. Blowing his spot way to quickly sometimes. He finds a way to blow them all out with the blue flames.

When dawn sets down at the moon stars rise he finally takes a leap on the staircase to them. Leaping from shadow to shadow as gleams of red took their places soon after, his mission does not stop there. He continues on trying to use each shadow to avoid as much as the body units as he can. It seemed almost too easy. He shifts forms quickly as he moves out of the shadows. Following the group of armed men as he smirks to himself on how close he was to blowing out the sky ocean. And oh, the taste of freedom it will bring seemed too good to be true.

An alarm goes off and soon he shifts back to the shadows, into a room where the green eyed creature slept.

Oh, his plan was working almost too well.

* * *

"Sector secure. I repeat, this is not a code red. Not red code. Blue cod-"

The announcer does not even need to finish it's words to make the scientists in the room drop whatever they were doing and begin scrambling across the room. All dressed in junk suits, big black boots and gloves, they place their clipboards on the nearest desk before picking up a wire or so. Others messing with computers and typing away.

The room they remained in, quite large. Test tubes everywhere, dangerous electronics and most importantly a large purplish hue that remained the the center of the room guarded by shields and locked in a clear safe. At that moment it seemed to be the most important things to the scientists.

Yet, the women dressed in similar clothings and green glasses though other wise. Taking her clip board with her she headed out the room. Passing a group of armed men playing poker.

"Code Blue advances to a cold blue case." the announcer says louder. She begins to walk in a faster pace. Passing more doors and scientists and armed men. Until she got to the final floor of metal. Swiping her I.D card into the scanner, the door opened automatically and she entered to a room filled with more armor men. They formed a circle around something. A scientist could be seen holding a needle towards that something. The women remained in the room by the metal door.

"Mr. Hanner, you must begin or else it would turn into a code black." said a tall scientist to the one holding the needle.

The scientist holding the needle nods in agreement. Yet the tremble he is giving and sweat drops says otherwise. He stares at the thing with wide eyes. It growls a deep, low growl despite it's tiny, round appearance. It's brown muddy color blended well with the steel straps that held in down even though it seemed to weak to do anything else but growl by the way it laid in the ground.

"I w-will it is just that-" The beast growls once more and the scientist gives a loud squeak, tossing the needle to the side and running out of the room. Possibly straight to the unemployment office. The women by the door gives a wide grin before moving forward. Picking up the needle with her left hand.

The women pushes up her green glasses as puts down the clipboard she was holding in excitement. Wow, she was hoping for him to be scared or something to leave. Tying up her brown hair into a bun with the both hands, she gave a gigantic smile. Not caring that the others are calling her, she touches the sharp point.

"Are you sure you want to continue this Partirciarn? You can always resign and we get to kill this one." one of the other scientists asks her. Partirciarn flicks the needle tip once more before smiling up at him. Her brown eyes smiling with the glint in her glasses.

_'And who else would do this job then.'_ she signs lazily with the needle flapping all over the place without a care in the world. Placing one foot after another she gets closer and the thing growls really loudly. Eyeing the needle and thrashing around in the straps that kept it down. She keeps inching forward though. Cause, oh boy, wasn't this cool. She looked like she literally was waiting all these boring years for some action and now it was right in front of her.

'It's okay little guy. No need to worry. It will only hurt a bit.' she mouths seeing it's blueish eyes go wide in fear. She manages to place a hand over the head despite all the trashing. Looking away...

The needle is stabbed into it's eye.

Some people stiffen up hearing the squishy sound of flesh and the red blood that oozes from the eye. The eye of the beast goes black and then it falls flat. Needle still sticking in it.

* * *

_He is at the foot of the stars string of light._

* * *

"Ms. Particician! Thank God I found you!" a blond lady yells from the door. She runs tiredly to the women she was addressing before squatting down panting for breath.

"What happened?" some people asked as the room was clearing out. It only took a few seconds before the women caught her breath and stood straight.

"We need you in room 319 quickly! Mr. Jarls said something about…..a code white." She says in a panicked voice but still manages to gain control to whisper the last part.

* * *

Just so close, the freedom. It is at his fingertips.

* * *

There was always darkness to begin with.

So the laughter that comes out, it is a raspy seriousness but has a hint of mischief.

"Oh really, what took those sweethearts so long to find out."

* * *

_He has it. It is finally his._

* * *

"Ms. P, what are you saying?" The women takes a step back. Some other people who remained in the room doing the same thing. A raspy, mischief voice laughs once more before taking the needle out of the eye. Giving the needle another good flick.

"Oh, Ms.P is not saying anything here but the obvious. How do we know that it escaped hours ago. Maybe it could be in this room right now." The men in the room take out their weapons and point it at her.

"W-what are you trying to say." "Yes! Reveal it or else we have to assume the worse." concluded another. She smirks his smirk while walking forward. Not caring that the heels were still so uncomfortably tall that he idiotically almost trips on them.

The smirk bares her face and they seem to hold back for only so.

"I said….what if I had escaped all this time!"

The room goes black. And we begin with the darkness the world began with once more.

* * *

_The moon stars are finally gone. There is more freedom_

* * *

No one knows how the room went blue and the red marks that appeared about. But the purplish sphere in the room was his gold compared to a pirate. And in that room there it was all this does not take long before he finally has it in his grasp.

"wArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhh hhh. warniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggg

coDe Rewjewi h …..wh i te."

People gather around the room but they appear to late hearing the announcement go static. Yet, wise enough to know what a code white is. All not ready for such a simple color. It was so too late when they arrive. With darkness surrounding him, the moon shines at his escape.

.

.

.

.

…...a **night fur**y had finally escaped the prison of heaven to produce the debts of hell's red fire.…..


End file.
